Darkness
by Athena Taisho
Summary: One-Shot. .o:O: La oscuridad no puede ocultar la verdad :O:o. Por su contenido se clasifica como Fiction M, se les pide discreción y mucho respeto. Original: Fenikkusuken. Traducción: Athena Taisho.


**Darkness**

**Disclaimer**: Los personjes no son de mi propiedad, esta historia esta hecha por fans y para fans.

Esta es una historia que he traducido por que me encanto cuando la vi en un doujinshi de la autora Jade (lo pueden encontrar en www moonlight-flower com), que a su vez esta basado en un fanfic de esta comunidad. Por su contenido se clasifica como Fiction M, se les pide discreción y mucho respeto.

.o:O:o.

By: Fenikkusuken

OneShot. La oscuridad no puede ocultar la verdad. Categoria M por su contenido para jóvenes-adultos.

Rated: Fiction M

Published: May 18, 2006

id: 2946021

Primera vez que se publico: LiveJournal May 17, 2006.

Traducción: Athena Taisho

.o:O:o.

Unos ojos dorados vigilaban el sueño de una joven, envuelta en lujosa seda. Su cabello ébano se derramaba sobre la pálido fotón, delineando sensualmente su cuerpo y finalmente caía hasta el tatamí. Se permitió la indulgencia de tomar un mechón entre sus manos y lo siguió hasta ver los senderos que dibujaba en su hombro para sumergirse en su cuello antes de tocar su mejilla, para luego unirse elegantemente a sus brillantes compañeros en la melena de su dueña.

En la oscuridad de la habitación, se queda a _desear_.

A ella no le falta nada, él mismo había ordenado lo más fino para ella, fueran sedas, aceites, perfumes, instrumentos, tutores. También habían sido joyas, pero la joven prefería adornarse con las flores que recogía en las jardines, deleitarse con la inocente fragancia de su perfume. Durante el crepúsculo, a menudo se descubría a si mismo paseándose por los jardines, buscando las flores que había usado en su peinado aquel día, disfrutando de su fragancia y pensando en ella. Siempre ella.

En la oscuridad de la habitación, cierra los ojos y aspira.

Sabe que detrás de las puertas soji susurran, puede apostar que es desde la cocina y los establos, otros castillos se burlan. Las curvas en el techo alejan el agua que las nubes dejan caer. _Es cierto?_ _Lo hará?_ _Se atreverá?_ _El Señor del Oeste seguirá los pasos de su padre y tomara por compañera a una humana?_ Aquellos que no lo deseen podrán enfrentarse a su ira, _estaba lo suficientemente loco?_ Aquellos que buscan sus tierras, su influencia, con espectacular frialdad, _Es lo suficientemente fuerte?_

En la oscuridad de la habitación, aprieta su puño tan fuerte que sangra.

El hanyou oscuro había sido derrotado desde hace 10 años, y su protegida se había convertido en una elegante belleza de oscuros ojos, culta, educada, igual que una Dama de la Corte. Él sabe que dentro de su corazón aun habita esa niña alegre que tejía coronas de flores para el sapo gruñón durante el verano. En ocasiones, cuando se retiraba a descansar a sus habitaciones, se encontraba con un ramo de flores colocado sobre su futón, y su presencia lo cubría suavemente. Sabe que esa mujer-niña lo ama, que sus sentimientos han crecido desde la simple admiración hasta el verdadero afecto. A cambio, él se desliza en su habitación en las horas más oscuras, pero sólo para admirarla, porque _no_ _puede permitirse_ más…

En la oscuridad de la habitación, maldice su orgullo.

En medio del mortal aburrimiento de alguna reunión con la corte escucha un zumbido y de inmediato busca con la mirada su elegante cabellera negra entre el distinguido grupo de participantes; como si supiera de su silenciosa súplica. Sus ojos brillan divertidos con su secreto, guiñéndole, él sabe que se escapara de su doncella y no lo desaprovecha, más tarde escuchara a través de la puerta soji de su estudio alguna nueva historia, algún nuevo rumor. Ella sonríe, sus ojos brillando, confiada, bella, inteligente, tan dolorosamente hermosa, su pequeño rayo de luz.

En la oscuridad de la habitación, anhela.

Era su pequeña, y ahora es toda una mujer, sabía que debía liberarla, regresarla a los humanos, a donde ella pertenece, _pero… un asqueroso hombre humano tocando a su Rin…_ el escarlata inundo sus ojos y sus garras perforaron su piel. El día de hoy, uno de sus súbditos la ha pedido por compañera. Es un youkai honorable, un buen partido, tanto para su súbdito como para su protegida, _pero…_ Sus garras crecieron más dentro de su puño, cerro los ojos y se concentró en aquel aroma de ensueño. Lenta, muy lentamente, la rabia se alejo merodeando sus pensamientos mientras lamía la sangre que se deslizaba por sus garras, y poco a poco tomo un mechón entre sus largos y letales dedos, acariciando con su pulgar los largos y sedosos hilos.

En el rincón más oscuro de su corazón, admite que no puede dejarla ir.

En el rincón más oscuro de su mente, se repite que no puede tenerla.

Su alma se agita, sus garras hieren, grita. _Por qué?_ Se niega a escuchar los argumentos cuidadosamente ensayados; demanda reconocer que su corazón y alma ya pertenecen a esa tierna, vulnerable y _débil_ humana. Todo lo que tiene que entregar…

En la oscuridad de la habitación, admite su miedo.

Que puede perder. Podrá caer por el filo de la espada de un asesino, podrá caer enferma por la peste o simplemente el tiempo se la arrebatara por la edad antes de…

... antes de que pueda devolverle el favor de Tenseiga y salvarlo de sí mismo.

La luz traidora de la luna esta aliada con su alma y corazón. Acaricia la mejilla de la joven durmiendo, el abanico de pestañas cosquillea con el roce, y de pronto encuentra su reflejo en aquellos enormes lagos negros, una leve y dulce sonrisa tirando de las comisuras de sus labios, mientras lo observa con confianza, ternura y… _amor._

En la oscuridad de la habitación, su corazón, su alma, su mente, sus _ojos_… sonríen.

Sus delicados dedos se extienden hacia él, mientras los propios aun se encuentran enredados en su sedoso cabello, y los profundos sentimientos de Rin despiertan, agudos y claros, cuando se da cuenta de que él _verdaderamente_ esta ahí. Descanso sus delicados dedos sobre las líneas de nacimiento en su muñeca y espero, su corazón, su alma, sus ojos llenos de esperanza…

Atrapo aquella delicada mano, levantando sus delgados dedos hacia sus labios y la beso, sin apartar los ojos de aquel suave rostro lleno de ensoñación. Ella se vio reflejada en la intensidad del oro liquido, utilizando su mano de apoyo aló para terminar sentada frente a él. Se miraron durante un largo tiempo a la luz de luna. Rin guío su delicada mano a la mejilla, trazando las brillantes marcas de su clan. Mientras el ocultaba su vulnerabilidad tras sus párpados, sintiendo aquel abanico de ligeras plumas que eran sus pestañas, danzando con la luz de luna paso a deslizarse hacia su puntiaguda oreja. Vagamente, se pregunta por que se ha negado ese contacto durante tanto tiempo.

Abre los ojos y ella esta muy cerca, tan cerca, su suave y cálida mano ahuecando su mejilla, su pulgar acariciando suavemente su labio inferior, sus oscuros ojos lo observaban con atención, estudiándolo, como si quisiera guardar cada detalle en su memoria.

En la oscuridad de su decisión, su alma grita su nombre.

Los rayos de luna a su alrededor, claman su unión, solo la duda los separa. Los ojos de Rin revolotean cerrados, inclinando su rostro hacia arriba… y él se pierde, su decisión se agrieta, se rompe, se disuelve ante el roce de sus labios, se deslizan, se _reconocen_ por primera vez. Cuando ella se separa, el se ahoga en su sabor.

Los brazos de Rin caen sobre sus muslos, y la envuelve en un abrazo, siente que sus manos se deslizan por su cabello mientras la joven se vuelve más audaz, poniendo a prueba el filo de sus colmillos, en duelo con su lengua. Se aleja de ella, y escucha su queja, sonríe y vuelve a besarla de nuevo, largo, dulce; después presiono sus labios húmedos en su frente. Debía _saber_ antes de...

En la oscuridad de la habitación, se balancea al borde del precipicio.

"Rin… acaso tú…?" No estaba acostumbrado a pedir, menos a suplicar, pero su alma y corazón convertían su voz apenas en un hilo, y ella entendió lo difícil que era, la gravedad de lo que pedía, _todo lo que significaría_. Entonces vino a su mente los campos de batalla ensangrentados, caóticos, con humo y brillantes llamas, sabia que su elección pondría en peligro todo lo que poseía, cambiando todo lo que era… _pero…_

"Si," respiraba contra sus labios, y después de reír en voz baja sello el pacto con un ardiente beso que puso a girar su mundo. Las manos apoyadas en su espalda se deslizaron hacia abajo para aflojar el nudo de su obi ubicado en la parte baja de su espalda. Un solo roce de sus garras y lo arrojo a un lado, entonces suavemente rompió el beso mientras sujetaba el borde de la seda de aquella yukata y _la deslizó_. Las ropas de Rin cedieron bajo de su peso, la joven entendía al depredador que vivía dentro de él y en silencio dejo caer sus manos sobre su regazo, mientras él exponía su piel a sus ojos hambrientos.

La joven lo observa, su cabello oscuro se derrama sobre sus hombros, el yukata alrededor de sus caderas le da un aire de estar saliendo de una laguna de seda. No la había visto desnuda desde que era pequeña y la vigilaba cuando se bañaba a la orilla del río, para asegurarse de que no se convertiría en un delicioso bocado para los merodeadores. En los siguientes años, después de la derrota de Naraku, realizaron extensas patrullas no muy necesarias que fueron atendidas por el ejercito del palacio. No recordaba cuando se había convertido en esa mujer, de nívea piel dorada, elegantes curvas y una delgada cintura. Sus pezones oscuros destacaban ergidos y orgullosos ante su mirada, invitando a su toque.

Sus ojos dorados se oscurecieron como la miel, llevo su garra cuidadosamente al perfil de su mandíbula deliniéndola, bajando por su cuello siguéndola con la mirada, sintiendo el latir de aquel agitado corazón bajo la delicada piel, se inclino y deposito un beso sobre la piel desnuda. La garra siguió descendiendo, giro su muñeca de modo que sus nudillos rozaron las suaves curvas de sus pechos y sonrió mientras besaba su cuello; provocando que ella gimiera y se arquea. Detuvo su avance en sus pechos, frotando con su pulgar la piel tensa, provocando un gemido ahogado cuando tomo el pezón entre sus labios. Las manos de la joven llegaron con torpeza al nudo de la faja en su cintura, había entrado a la habitación con su ropa de dormir, por lo que el nudo era menos elaborado, así que fácilmente cedió ante el tirón, y ella sujeto las prendas con sus manos temblorosas.

Le permitió mirar sin restricciones, enderezo su cuerpo y dejo que sus garras se deslizaran hasta descansar sobre la curva de sus caderas. Rin apoyo las manos contra su pecho y con sus dedos delineo la tela hasta su cuello, empujando la yukata de sus hombros provocando que la tela cayera por sus brazos en un solo movimiento. Sesshomaru esperó, observando como sus ojos seguían el camino que sus cálidas manos recorrían sobre su pecho, la altura de sus hombros y los codos, demorándose en cada músculo que tocaba. Llego a la cintura y sus manos alejaron las prendas hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo ante su mirada. Poco a poco, Rin delineo las marcas púrpuras que se dibujaban sobre sus muslos enroscándose por su cadera hasta perderse en la platinada piel ocultando su eje. Sus dedos dudaron un momento, antes de que tomara el valor de acariciar su virilidad y sintió como aquel acto le enviaba un impulso eléctrico a su cerebro, entonces fue su turno de jadear y estremecerse.

La oscuridad no lo puede retener ante la necesidad de tenerla.

Rin observo la respuesta a sus tentaciones, las platinadas mechas cayendo mientras su cabeza se inclinaba hacia atrás y gruñía. Continuo con su labor hasta que sus manos provocaron un profundo gruñido en su garganta… y luego el suave roce de sus garras elevándose por su espalda hasta acunar su mejilla le indicaron que ya era tiempo. Tenia que dejarlo ir y ahora Sesshomaru se sentía frustrado por las capas de tela que impedían su intención. Se levanto por un segundo y de un rápido movimiento retiro las ofensivas prendas, hasta que nada quedo entre ellos, solo la piel desnuda.

Él enterró su cara en su garganta, y sus colmillos y lengua trazaran un camino hasta su oído delicado, tan diferente al suyo, y mordisqueo suavemente el lóbulo. Ella gimió suavemente y sus suaves manos se deslizaron por su espalda, separando sus piernas voluntariamente, lo que le permitió resolver sus caderas entre sus muslos suaves. El contacto de su erección en su más tierna carne transmitió un hormigueo eléctrico en cascada sobre su cuerpo, y cuando la besa mientras balancea suavemente sus caderas contra ella, la hace jadear y se retuerce, buscando aumentar el contacto erótico. Él desliza su mano de debajo de la cabeza y se mueve ligeramente hacia abajo para presionar besos de boca abierta a su suave pecho, rozando en broma contra el pezón varias veces, deleitándose con sus gemidos de placer, y la forma en que sus dedos se clavan en sus hombros con cada pasar de sus labios sobre la carne tensa.

Su aroma es sinuoso a través de su mente, llenándola con una niebla de deseo puro, y él le devora al tiempo que aumenta el ritmo de sus caderas. Rin se ruborizó graciosamente, su piel deliciosamente cálida, con la voz entrecortada. Tiembla y sujeta a ella, enterrando la cara en su hombro mientras ella se abre para él. Sesshomaru desliza sus manos por debajo, inclina las caderas hacia arriba, presiona contra su entrada esquiva. Rin corta su respiración, se tensa, lo espera ... ella siempre ha esperado por él, de una u otra manera, estos largos años ... y comienza a adaptarse a él dentro, lenta, dolorosamente, él aprieta los dientes contra la tentación de cerrarse de golpe en este calida, húmeda y angosta oscuridad, a perderse en su interior.

Lenta, muy lentamente se desliza en su interior, su cuerpo lo sujeta con fuerza a pesar de su dulce dolor, y la besa buscando hacerla olvidar el dolor que él mismo provoca. Se encuentra con un punto de resistencia, sabe que al pasarlo sellará su destino, y descubre que no le importa. Ella tiembla bajo su cuerpo, y frota su mejilla contra la de ella, susurrándole en voz baja, para tranquilizarla, y la mira a los ojos.

En la oscuridad de su mirada, encuentra su redención.

Él chasquea sus caderas, ahogando su grito de asombro con un beso, y ellos son uno. El albino se queda quieto, esperando, repartiendo pequeños besos por la frente, la nariz, a través de sus párpados, hasta que ella suspira profundamente y envuelve sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. La joven enreda puñados de plata, sujetada a los hombros, no deja de gemir, inclina su cabeza hacia atrás mientras se mueve y se empuja lentamente. Él se controla a sí mismo, llevando el ritmo del juego, pero puede sentir la tensión enrollarse bajo su vientre. Los latidos del corazón y la respiración se aceleran, su cuerpo se tensa debajo de él, y él sabe que ella está cerca, muy cerca, de perderse a sí misma y lo arrastra con ella.

Lleva sus labios sobre la concha de la oreja femenina, susurra su deseo. Ella gime, temblando, y cumple al igual que él se desliza dentro de ella con una urgencia cada vez mayor ...

"Sesshomaru"

... y su cuerpo tiembla alrededor de él, le arrastra más profundo hasta que no sabe donde termina y comienza. La oscuridad retrocede a los bordes, impulsada de nuevo por las luces blancas que estallan detrás de sus párpados, gruñe su nombre y entierra su rostro en su pelo.

En la oscuridad de la habitación, le besa las lágrimas.

Rin anida en su pecho, y él desliza una garra por su esbelta cintura, avanzando por su espalda hasta su hombro y traza patrones de filigrana de amor y devoción sobre su delicada piel, sin dejar huella. Tiembla, le sonríe, traza sus propios patrones sobre el pecho con la punta de su dedo, y besa a su piel. La joven sabe lo que el youkai ha sacrificado por el bien de ella, sabe lo que ha ganado. Sesshomaru la sujeta contra su corazón, y ella comienza a quedarse dormida, delineando las marcas en sus caderas. Unos ojos de oro la observan soñar; sobre los sensuales patrones de negro y plata unidos sobre la pálidas telas del futón y los tatamis.

En la oscuridad de la habitación, él está contento.

.o:O:o.

Espero que la traducción haya sido de su agrado, ya tenia bastante tiempo con este proyecto, y se que no soy muy buena con el ingles. Muchas gracias por haber leido esta historia.

**.o: Athena Taisho :o.**


End file.
